


hit or miss

by third



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Face-Fucking, Foursome, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/third/pseuds/third
Summary: Trusting Jeonghan is always a hit or miss. Mingyu doesn’t know why when Jeonghan tells him to hide in the closet of his hotel room, Mingyu thinks it will be a hit.Or: Jeonghan prepares surprises for Seungcheol and Joshua—and Mingyu by proxy. (Mingyu’s just a pawn in Jeonghan’s plan, but Mingyu can live with that.)





	hit or miss

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in november during svt’s clap promotions, which explains why joshua’s hair is pink in this. hope you enjoy this kinky pwp

The thing is, trusting Jeonghan is always a hit or miss.

Mingyu’s learned this the hard way when he’s ended up unleashing Jihoon’s wrath more times than he can count after following Jeonghan’s instructions. This day, however, when Jeonghan secretly pulls him aside to tell him to hide in the closet of their hotel room at 8pm, somehow Mingyu decided that it will be a hit.

He doesn’t know how to feel when 15 minutes after 8PM, he’s stuck in the closet peering through the gaps, as Jeonghan pushes Seungcheol onto the bed and kisses him, deep. Mingyu feels awkward now—if he tries to leave the closet, he’ll definitely cause a scene, so he pulls away from the door and curses Jeonghan, not sure what he’s up to. 

His eyes may be staring deep into the darkness of the closet, only lit up through the small slivers of light that enter through the slits of the door, but his ears are wide open. The wet sounds of making out fill the room, and Mingyu wishes that they weren’t.

“What’s this all about?” Seungcheol asks, in between kisses. 

He can practically _hear_ the smile in Jeonghan’s voice when he says, “Just wait and see. Joshua will be coming here soon.”

And, oh. This makes things a bit more different.

It isn’t a secret in the group that Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Joshua are sleeping together. Not to Mingyu at least, as much as the three of them try to deny it. It isn’t hard to notice when the three of them disappear together and then come back looking all fresh with the just-had-sex glow. It doesn’t make Mingyu jealous, not at all. He doesn’t stare at Joshua when that happens. He doesn’t. 

When Mingyu hears the sound of another door opening, he tries to keep his firm resolve to look away from what’s happening in the room. Maybe if he just closes his eyes, and pretends like he isn’t stuck in the closet while the three oldest members of his group are about to fuck, he’ll be able to get through this unscarred.

But then he hears Seungcheol make a low whistle, Jeonghan laughing and Joshua whining and there’s a sense of curiosity that Mingyu just can’t get rid of. He loses to his immorality. Mingyu takes a look outside and promptly wishes he didn’t. (His dick, on the other hand, is another story.)

Mingyu peeks through the gaps in the door at the most opportune time. He sees right as Jeonghan slips the white robe off of Joshua’s shoulders until he’s left standing there, with pink ears, pink lingerie and what Mingyu thinks is a tail peeking out from behind him. Mingyu feels his dick start to harden against his own will. He should look away. He should. Mingyu totally should. But he doesn’t. Every time his eyes slip away, they keep going back to take another look at Joshua.

“Wow,” Seungcheol says, pulling in Joshua by the waist until he’s lying on top of him. He kisses Joshua, and Joshua kisses him back slowly. Jeonghan’s kneeling on the bed, looking at the two of them fondly. He slaps Joshua’s ass, and Mingyu was right, there is a tail there. It’s pink and furry and if Mingyu’s dick wasn’t hard before, it is now, after hearing Joshua’s moan.

Joshua turns to glare at Jeonghan. Jeonghan ignores him. “Surprise!” Jeonghan says to Seungcheol. “We prepared this for you, but I also have another surprise up my sleeve. Just don’t ask me about it yet.” 

Seungcheol smiles up at Jeonghan and then looks at Joshua. “Is this for me?” Seungcheol asks, carding his hand through Joshua’s hair, rubbing the tips of Joshua’s cat ears. They’re pink. They match his hair and look soft to touch. Mingyu isn’t jealous.

“Yeah,” Joshua says rolling his eyes, but he leans into Seungcheol’s touch. “Jeonghan practically forced me into them.”

“Don’t even lie, Shua,” Jeonghan says. “I bought all this for you when I saw you eyeing them online. Delete your history if you don’t want your secrets to be found.”

Joshua laughs. He sits up and then turns to pull Jeonghan into a kiss. “Thank you,” he says, eyes smiling.

All this is a bit too intimate for Mingyu to handle, so he goes back to staring at the blank space next to him, trying very hard to ignore his tightened pants. Mingyu’s trying to think of unarousing things, when he hears a long moan come from the outside the door. He tries to ignore it, but then he starts to hear wet sounds and—okay, Mingyu’s human. He has to look.

Outside, Seungcheol’s still where he was, lying in the middle of the bed, but his robe is now open giving Mingyu a nice view of his chest and abs. Next to him, Jeonghan is peppering kisses down Seungcheol's neck as Seungcheol’s eyes are closed in pleasure. Mingyu only needs to look a fraction of the way down to see why. Joshua’s there, on his knees, leaning down to take in Seungcheol’s cock in his mouth. His position gives Mingyu an all too good view of well, everything. His back is arched, tail sticking out of him, and it’s too erotic to look as Joshua mouths his way up and down Seungcheol’s cock.

Seungcheol doesn’t last very long. Mingyu doesn’t blame him. _Mingyu_ feels like he’s about to come, and no one's even touching his dick. Jeonghan kisses Seungcheol quickly, before going down and joining Joshua. Joshua moves away and lets Jeonghan take Seungcheol into his mouth, instead peppering kisses down Seungcheol’s thighs. Seungcheol is deep down Jeonghan’s throat when he comes, and Mingyu watches with amazement as Jeonghan swallows it all.

Mingyu's dick is throbbing in his pants so much, he kind of feels bad for it.

There’s a moment where nothing happens, and Mingyu thinks maybe this is the end of it, and they’ll leave, and he can escape quietly and take care of himself, because there’s no way he’s going to jack off to the three of them right now when he’s basically in the same room as them. 

Jeonghan has other ideas. He sits up, wipes his mouth, and looks all too smug. He’s hard too. Mingyu can see the outline of his cock through the thin robe. Apparently Joshua can too, because he laughs.

“Do you want me to take care of that?” Joshua asks, but Jeonghan just shakes his head.

“No, my sweet Shua,” Jeonghan says. “We did a very good job with Seungcheol’s surprise but now it’s time for yours.”

Seungcheol makes a curious sound from the bed. He looks so satisfied that Mingyu can’t blame him for not speaking or moving for the last five minutes. Joshua looks curious too. “What is it?” Joshua asks, sitting up. Or trying to, anyway. Seungcheol pulls him in close until he’s pressed against Seungcheol’s front again, lying completely on top of him. Seungcheol wraps his arms around Joshua tight.

“Why don’t I just show you?” Jeonghan says, getting up and walking to the side of the bed that the closet is on. Mingyu’s curiosity is peaked too, wanting to see what Jeonghan prepared. His previous resolve to not look at them is long gone. He has no shame any more. 

But then, Jeonghan doesn’t walk towards the night stand where Mingyu thinks he has Joshua’s surprise. Instead, he keeps walking closer to where Mingyu is hiding. Mingyu holds his breath, and tries to stick closer to the wall but nope—there it is. The door opens, bright light surrounds him, and Jeonghan pulls him out of the closet before saying loudly, “Here’s your present.”

Mingyu makes eye contact with the three of them in this order: first, there’s Jeonghan who looks at him with amusement before urging him forward; second, there’s Seungcheol who smiles when he sees him; third, there’s Joshua who looks absolutely mortified. 

“What?” Joshua says, scrambling on top of Seungcheol, trying to find something to cover himself. Seungcheol just keeps hold of him, but pulls his robe to cover Joshua too. 

“Hey,” Seungcheol says when Joshua lifts his face to meet his. “It’s okay.”

Mingyu isn’t really sure that it is. He looks over to Jeonghan, but Jeonghan doesn’t even look fazed. He leaves Mingyu where he’s standing in between the closet and the bed and sits on the edge of the bed by the two of them. There’s a part of Mingyu that wants to jump right back into the closet. 

Jeonghan pats Joshua’s head. “It’s fine,” Jeonghan says. “You’ve mentioned something like this before, so I just wanted to do something for you.”

His whispers something too quiet for Mingyu to hear, but Joshua looks more relaxed after that. Seungcheol places a soft kiss onto Joshua’s head, and then secretly high-fives Jeonghan behind Joshua’s back. Then, the three of them turn to stare at Mingyu, and Mingyu is suddenly very aware that he’s standing in the middle of the room, fully dressed, with a half hard dick. 

“Look,” Jeonghan says to Joshua, “I’ve seen the way that Mingyu looks at you. He wants you too.”

Mingyu should be more concerned about the fact that his face so openly shows his crush on Joshua, but his brain is currently focused on one word: too. Despite his best interests, hope starts to build up in him. He sneaks a look at Joshua and nearly faints when he meets Joshua’s eyes and sees a lust that he’s not used to seeing. And yes, there it is. Mingyu’s hard again. 

“Mingyu, come here,” Jeonghan says, and Mingyu follows his orders like the sheep he is.

“Are you okay with this?” Seungcheol asks, when he reaches the side of the bed, looking at Mingyu with a kind smile. Mingyu is nervous as hell, but he is very much into this, so he nods eagerly. “Great,” Seungcheol says, moving Joshua so that he’s still lying across Seungcheol, but now facing Mingyu.

Joshua looks down at the bulge in Mingyu’s pants. Mingyu gulps.

“Undo the zipper of his pants,” Jeonghan instructs, and Joshua is quick to comply. Mingyu feels more free, and he’s about to push down the rest of his pants, when Jeonghan stops him. “Now pull down his boxers just enough so that his dick is out.”

In the next second, Joshua’s hand is on Mingyu’s dick and it’s less than a hair's breadth away from Joshua’s lips. “You know what to do now,” Jeonghan says, and Joshua just nods, before taking the tip into his mouth.

Mingyu moans. It feels so good, so hot and wet, and when he looks down to see pink hair, pink cat ears, Joshua’s mouth around his cock, and Joshua’s eyes closed in concentration, it almost feels like too much for him.

In the back of his mind, he can hear Seungcheol and Jeonghan murmuring words of encouragement to Joshua but it’s lost on Mingyu. He runs his hands through Joshua’s hair, finally allowed to touch the ears on top of his head. There’s something so sensual about being fully dressed while Joshua is in lingerie. Joshua takes him in deeper, and Mingyu accidentally thrusts into his mouth, wanting more.

He’s about to apologise, when Joshua moans, reaching down to touch himself through his pink lace panties. 

“He likes that,” Seungcheol says. Mingyu finally looks up, remembering that they’re there. Seungcheol seems to have recovered, and in Mingyu’s daze he missed Jeonghan moving to lie down besides Seungcheol. His head is tucked in Seungcheol’s shoulder, and he’s panting heavily, with Seungcheol’s hands between his legs, under his robe. 

Mingyu just makes a noncommittal noise. He tries it again, fucking in slowly into Joshua’s mouth and Joshua just sucks harder. He fucks Joshua’s face in earnest, and it feels so good, and Mingyu can feel Joshua’s mouth tighten around him. Mingyu holds Joshua’s cheeks between his hands, and it feels almost surreal.

Joshua pulls off at one point, basically collapsing down onto Seungcheol’s body. Mingyu’s curious to why, until he sees Jeonghan’s hand curled around the tail sticking out of Joshua’s ass. Jeonghan’s pulling the buttplug in and out as Joshua moans in front of him, Mingyu’s dick still slick from Joshua’s saliva. It may just be the hottest thing Mingyu’s ever seen.

But Mingyu’s been hard ever since he saw Joshua in his lingerie, so he pulls Joshua back onto his cock. Joshua accepts it with ease, tongue licking the underside of Mingyu’s cock before sucking at the head again. 

Mingyu feels himself get close, and he tries to pull Joshua’s head away, but Joshua just keeps going, and then Mingyu’s coming into Joshua’s mouth. He pulls out too quickly and some of it spurts on Joshua’s face. Joshua looks dazed and confused, and it’s all too hot to watch Joshua’s throat bob as he swallows the rest of it. Mingyu’s dick twitches again. 

To their right, Seungcheol and Jeonghan are just watching them, looking completely satisfied themselves. Mingyu’s about to offer to get Joshua off, but then Joshua’s rutting himself against Seungcheol’s stomach and comes about a second later. Mingyu savours the view. 

Joshua collapses afterwards on top of Seungcheol afterwards.

“That was fun,” he says, voice raspy. He smiles up at Mingyu, and Mingyu’s heart kind of hurts. The three of them look so satisfied on the bed, leaning onto each other. He feels a bit awkward just standing there.

Mingyu’s about to ask if he should leave, when Jeonghan pats the space next to him. “Why are you still standing there?” Jeonghan asks. “Time to sleep.”

“We should probably clean up,” Seungcheol protests, but Jeonghan just shushes him. 

“Later,” he says, as Mingyu makes his way to the only free space on the bed. “Sleep now.”

It’s a tight fit, but it’s comfortable and it feels nice to have some warmth next to him. 

“Good job, Mingyu,” Jeonghan says, drowsily, before he goes to sleep.

The other two mumble their agreement and then there’s silence.

Mingyu huffs out a breath of laughter and then closes his eyes. Maybe trusting Jeonghan isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried not to make any jokes about mingyu coming out of the closet but lemme tell you, it was Hard
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading! comments/kudos are love ♡


End file.
